After Archie Mitchell
by Scarlett xXx
Summary: Life goes on after Archie Mitchell but proves to be tricky for the Mitchells. Basically a RACK fic, but with Archie's murder twisted in and the killer revealed! Read more to find out, and please REVIEW! Love Scarlett x
1. Sometimes All You Need Is One

**R**onnie: The murder of my dad has caught each and every resident of Albert Square tangled in a spindly spider's web. Even when he's dead there's still a controlling effect on everyone. Each person has become suspect; any little glance or prick of blood deemed you murderer. Imagine being that puny ant trapped in the web, being devoured by the monstrous creepy crawlies. Some claim that I would never do such a thing whereas some say it's all in the genes. And then there's my family, who support me of course but behind their facade of believing in me is insecurity and uncertainty. I've assured them all once and no doubt I'll reassure them again because I, Ronnie Mitchell, am not a murderer.

Each night since the tragedy I lie on Jack's sofa in the desolate room whilst he, Roxy and their Amy nestle like a real family in a warm, cosy bed next door. They tell me they are just friends but I, like them are able to see past knots of faltered truths.

My mind screams that I have nothing to worry about, that I am innocent. I have my doubts. _Did I kill him? _I just don't know and if I didn't, it was certainly my intention for him to be in excruciating pain, just so that he could feel a glimpse of what I have felt for the past twenty years.I need to solve the mystery before it tears me limb from limb, before I can stand no more. With all these thoughts battering at my brain drifting off to sleep is of most difficulty, but a definite necessity and glancing over I see the prescribed cylinder container, its contents: Sleeping pills.

Sizzling noises emerging from the kitchen rectify my ears and humble my nose. The smell is bacon, frying in a pan of oil, but the aroma, just like any other good thing soon deteriorates into pungent ghastly smells and once again as my stomach grunts and growls, I have lost my appetite. Jack's sympathetic smile crowds my eyes and the plate of delicious food he carries's delivers sickly fluid, rising above my tongue. Before I can say 'thanks' the liquid drapes down my chin and as I know it another eruption comes heaving out of my trembling mouth. Retching out some more I can feel Jack's hand gently sweeping my back, he looks down on me in an annoyingly concerned gaze and whilst I want him to leave me alone, I also wish he would just stroke my back one last time.

"I'm so sorry Jack." I barely whisper to him, my throat burning with Hell's fire from the gagging.

"Hey, hey it's not your fault." His soothing voice calms my broken nerves and his hand clasps into mine, leading me into the pokey bathroom, just big enough to accommodate two people.

I stand in front of the sink whilst he stands behind me. Looking into the mirror we almost look like a normal, loving couple, and I am suffering from a treacherous hangover. The lingering smell soon clings to the insides of my nostrils, focusing me back to reality. My fingers quiver and turn the stainless steel tap on. As the breeze of water conceals, but not hides the wreck that is me, Jack holds my hair back and watches over me. I lift my face up and peer into the mirror once more. Is there a killer starring back? Flashbacks coagulate my mind and tears surge through my body; not apparent on my face, but bursting to escape and I know that if I let Jack hold me they will leak through.

My feet whisk me away back to the sofa and I begin, with frantic hands to strip the deceased cover off the duvet.

"Ronnie, leave it, just take a rest for a bit." He says, entering the room.

"No! That's all I've done since it happened, I _need _to keep busy." The words come out all shaky, it's so embarrassing, but it's the least of my worries.

Disobeying my request, Jack gently grabs my arms and pulls me back so that my body is tightly locked into his. I try to resist, but in the end he is stronger. His breathing on my neck sucks at my pulse and naturally my body belongs to him whilst my heart still stammers on. I turn around, still grasped in his arms and bury my head on his steel, warm chest which I can feel melting away. His arms lock around me even further, but I like it and his lips graciously caress my forehead. This is what I want, where I want to be and Jack is all I need.

"Jack, you can't take advantage of my sister like that!" Roxy shouts, breaking the toasty moment between two lovers. She walks over to him and grabs his arm, taking him away to the other side of the room where my presence is nigh. My senses burn, I know she is talking about me. She finishes whispering and Jack nods his head. Our eyes connect, his radiate an unnecessary apology, mine scream for him to come back.

**J**ack: Later that night, when Amy was put to sleep, Roxy put on a film to pass the time away. I sit on the sofa, at the left arm because I know Ronnie prefers to be on the right, and I wait for her. I look up as she enters the room and her presence stuns me so much that I don't realise Roxy is sitting millimetres away from me until she speaks.

"Your drinks on the table Ron." She smiles.

Trust Roxy to choose a scary film to watch so that she can cuddle up to me, which of course she does about two minutes in. I tip my head back on the sofa to look at Ronnie. She's clearly not watching the film; her head is tilted downwards as she holds it up with her arm. I can't tell if her eyes are closed or not, but I know what she is thinking, I know she is taunting herself over her dad's death.

It's three in the morning; I've just been awakened by screams seeping through the gap between the door and floor. I tear back the covers and run to Ronnie's rescue. Kneeling down at her side, I see tears stream and flood the creases her face creates as her nightmares anguish her. I seize one of the pillows fallen from beneath her blonde locks and rest upon it, lying on the floor. Her screeches and murmurs hault for now but I still take her hand. I need to feel as close to her as possible.

Waking up just centimetres from the person you are in love with is the most sensational feeling ever. My breath is stolen by eyes and even though she is drained and tiered, the details are so intricate that they destined to be carved from a perfectionist. Our hands are still entwined; I sit up and kiss each one of her fingers, before stroking her soft hair.

***

The phone continues to persist infatuating the flat with its infuriating blares. So many calls today...

"Hello?" I answer when I finally find the device buried under layers of Amy's toys.

"I believe Veronica and Roxanne Mitchell are currently staying with you?" replies an unknown voice.

I nod, after several moments of silence I realise the recipient cannot see me. "Erm, yes they are. Roxy has gone out and Ronnie is taking a bath."

"Ah, well can you please inform them that we have Archie Mitchell's will to claim a.s.a.p?"

"Sure, yeah."

The line goes dead just as Ronnie emerges from the bathroom. We smile at each other and she walks to the kitchen.

**R**onnie: I don't see the point of attending the meeting to discuss and receive my father's inheritance; it's not as if I will be given anything. Gathered in the lounge, me, Roxy, Jack, Peggy, Phil and Sam sit in silence waiting for the consultant to begin.

"Peggy Mitchell, the will states that you will receive a quarter of Archie Mitchell's inheritance money and his grandmother's wedding rings."

Peggy starts to tear up; Sam takes her hand but Phil, drunk and intoxicated simply shouts 'whoopee!'

"Roxanne Mitchell, the will states that you will also receive a quarter of your father's earnings."

Roxy looks blank, but says nothing. I know she is thinking; '_is that all?'_

"But then who's got the Vic?" Peggy inquires.

"Veronica Mitchell, the will states that you will receive a quarter of your father's earnings, 'Mitchell's Autos', 'Booty's' and 'The Queen Victoria'."

My mouth hung and gaped wide open, clinging onto each word and possession. He _loved _me...He must have done!

"Booty's?!" Questioned an infuriated Roxy.

"Yeah" Jack replied "He bought it off Max when they were in debt."

"The last part of the will states that the final quarter of his earnings is to be received by Glenda Mitchell."

"Well Ron, your dad obviously thought you could handle business." Jack joked.

The room was silent. A fighting battle was perusing in my mind, daddy's death versus daddy's inheritance.

**A/N: Merry Christmas and a happy New Year!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**LOVED the Xmas EE episodes, even better than last year, especially the cute Rack moments :)**

**This fic is just about life after Archie, how the family copes, how Glenda will have an effect and more importantly Ronnie and Jack's relationship. Oh yeah, not to mention the reveal of who the murderer is!**

**This chapter is slow starting, but I promise more drama if I decide to write another chapter.**

**P L E A S E R E V I E W !**

**Love Scarlett x**


	2. Snow Time Like the Present

**R**onnie: Somehow things always get slightly better in the mornings. It's as if the sun is my only glimmer of hope, or perhaps my saviour to abolish the cursing nightmares. They are becoming somewhat of a problem now, occurring every night. I've tried not going to sleep at all, surviving off heavily caffeinated drinks, but they just make me even more paranoid and extremely tired. I wonder if I will ever feel awake again. I wonder if I will ever be Ronnie again.

It's seven in the morning, I woke up hours ago screaming before I managed to convince Roxy and Jack I was asleep again. I keep myself hidden behind the doorframe, eavesdropping into Jack and Roxy's conversation whilst they eat breakfast.

"I can't keep doing this Jack" says Roxy, dipping a piece of toast into the yolk of her egg "I mean I love her of course...I don't know what I'd do if you wasn't here."

Jack looks deeply into my sister's eyes and even though we're not together, my heart twists and turns because that's the look he used to give to me. "There is nothing we can do but be there for her. I'm here for the _both _of you though, don't forget that." Jack softly whispers back.

Aswell as being heartbroken and horribly jealous, I can feel a focus of lava, furiously bubbling up in anger. Some things really never change, do they? I remember when me and Roxy were little kids, playing with our Barbie and Cindy dolls. I would always keep their hair neatly brushed and their clothes tidy- and folded- whereas Roxy would play 'hairdressers' with them to the point where they would eventually become bald. (She didn't realise until after the cut that the hair wasn't going to grow back). Dad went mad when he came into the room and found Roxy crying, surrounded by fields of disfigured dolls and me sat on my bed with a pink glittery brush in one hand. Naturally, he'd assumed I was the culprit. I remember flinching as his body drew nearer towards me. "_No! It wasn't me! I promise!" _ I wept, but it was no use. I guess I should have been used to it, even at the age of six. His hand came thrashing down upon me, leaving a bright red finish on my cheek. "_Now give Roxy your dolls Veronica and I might let you speak to your mother._" Mum stood in the door way, helpless. When dad left she quietly said "_well I-I guess you did leave her with the scissors_." As soon as both adults left, Roxy stopped the water works immediately and took my dolls. Whatever I had, she had to take it off me, and today proves that the 'Law of Roxanne Mitchell' still lives on.

"I think we should sit her down later on and ask her what's going on." Roxy suggests to Jack, leaning back on her chair. I notice that she graces her foot along Jack's leg, to which he smiles.

"Yeah, as if she's gonna tell us. She's as frosty as the snow outside at the minute." Jack replies. I narrow my eyes at him, as if my eyelids could squeeze his body and burst it leaving nothing but a cruel, deserving mess. Dad must have been an expert at pretending to squish people with his eyes; he always wore 'the evils'. I'm laughing silently to myself, reminiscing about dad; I'd never laughed at him or found him funny before...

I decide that I can't watch any longer. I just might lash out. A couple of days ago Jack was holding me in his arms, telling me with his eyes that he loved me, but now everything is going downhill in a hurry. The only people who have ever truly loved me are gone; Danielle, dad, mum. I know dad loved me because he loved himself, and no matter how much I hated it, everyone always said we were two peas in a pod. Now I cling onto that saying, just like I'm trying to cling onto him. Mum is out there still out there, I hope. I always got on with her, until she ran away that is. I've thought about finding her but I'm too scared to be faced with the fact that our relationship is broken.

I've just got changed and now I'm going to meet Chelsea Fox to appoint her manager of Booty's (just one of the three businesses dad left me) because I have no idea how to handle stuff like that. Roxy and Jack are still in the kitchen, I'm praying they don't speak to me as I walk past to leave. I finally pluck up a little courage and dash to the door. "Hey Ron." Says Jack. I refuse to look at him incase my face gives everything away. "Hi." I whisper back, so quietly I hope he doesn't hear. Before either can say anything else to me I am out of the door and into the heavy snow. The cold air bites at my skin, reminding me of what Jack said earlier. Am I really this painful when my guard is up?

The warmth of Kathy's Cafe greets me generously as I enter. Burning sensations of eyes are upon me and as I glance around, a silence is covered over everyone. I try to ignore this; it's not easy being the prime suspect for your father's murder. "Chelsea." I say as I sit across from her. She smiles at me, also aware we are being watched. "Are you ok?" she asks me, tapping her long golden fingernails on the table. I nod my head and take out the paperwork. "It's just that I heard you and Janine had a bit of a fight yesterday." She persisted.

"I'm not here to gossip. Am I wasting my time?" I snap back at her. She coyly shakes her head, looking slightly saddened by my tone of voice. She signs the contract and gives the pen back to me. "Look, I'm sorry about pestering you before, sorry about your dad."

Without thinking, I stand up and slam my cup on the table causing it to smash. "Shut up! Just shut up will you!?" I shout, turning everyone's attention back at me. "I know what you are all thinking but I can assure you I did not do it! If you want to point the finger at someone, go to that TART Janine!" I instantly regret the outburst, before I can walk away in shame, Jane comes over to me.

"I'm going to take you home Ronnie." She tells me, taking my arm. I would tell her to push off but I don't have the energy to fight back.

When we arrive inside Jack's flat, we go to the living room where Jack and Roxy are sitting on the floor, with Amy in the middle. "You want to keep an eye on her." Jane informs them.

Later that night, true to their word, Roxy and Jack ask me to sit down. I unlock the front door and step out into the frozen snow, barefooted. I go over to the little wall which protects the small front garden and sit on it. "There" I shudder "I am sat down."

Jack furiously lifts me up, normally I would be melting into his arms at this point, but right now all I want to do is hit him. "Get off me!" I scream down his ear. He practically throws me down onto the sofa and walks round to Roxy. The warmth of the room reacts with my skin, sending pain all around me. "Ronnie, I've tried comforting you. I've tried speaking to you like an adult, but now I am losing my temper." Jack says, trying to keep his voice steady, "What-is-wrong-with-you?"

After that he expects me to tell him?! I can't help but laugh; it covers up the tears, but makes him all the more angrier. "I love you Ronnie, I _need _to help you! Just let me, please?" He begs, kneeling down at my side.

All the happiness we've shared together rule out all the lies. My love for him rules out my hatred for him. But my heart is done fighting for him. It's all too hard, and at the end of the day, nothing lasts forever, so what's the point?

**Quick update here, hope you like it :)**

**Loving the snow at the minute, it's gotten me 3 days off school!**

**Don't really know where I'm going with this fic but hey ho, it'll do for now!**

**Tonight's episode was utter crap until the ending, can't wait for more Glenda Mitchell :)**

**Please rate, review and pray with me that school is closed tomorrow aswell!**

**Night night x**


	3. Suicidal Six

When I was six the best days were also contaminated with the worst days and they would always involve dad taking Roxy anywhere she wanted to go. This meant I had time to spend with mum. Sometimes I would sit curled up in her lap like a little hamster whilst she wrote magnificent stories of happiness and fortune in her indigo leather back book, where the pages could be sewn together by a lock to prevent prying eyes. "I'll be the Queen and you be the Princess." She told me. I usually ended up drifting asleep, comforted by her soft scents diffusing their way through my body, helping me escape to her world she created for us. I had a sea of hope back then; I really did believe that dreams came true. Somewhere along the way, dad vacuumed them to deserts.

There were other times when I'd slide my back down the bathroom door, being traumatised and heartbroken by the sound of mum's cries and squeals. But still, my ear would press upon the pine wood whilst I prayed that my presence would make her better. She would finally emerge from the bathroom with one hand covering the opposing hand's wrist and a knife tucked into her pocket. "You said the Queen slayed the dragon?" I asked her as droplets of blood came seeping through her skin, falling onto my forehead, my chin, my hands. "Did it hurt you mummy?" Then she would run off, wailing some more. She always ran away from me. I reminded her of him.

Children are easily influenced by their parents, and I was no exception. One time I thought I would copy mummy. Whilst the other three sat in the lounge watching 'Blackadder' I gingerly made my way into the kitchen, reaching out into the cutlery drawer in search of the sharpest, shiniest knife. I crept past the lounge, heart riveting, racing up the stairs using my spare hand and my feet until I got to the bathroom. Trembling hands threw the lock across the rusting bar and I sat on the toilet seat, with my feet hovering inches above the ground. The tears came naturally; I thought about how dad hit me, how Roxy always took everything away from me and how mum's tales never came true. The handle of the knife was hard to grip with such little hands, and the poisonous metal reaching out was far too heavy for a six year old. 'Mum always does it so it must be fun, it must mean something' I kept on telling myself. "VERONICA?! OPEN THE DOOR NOW!" My mum screamed, making my tiny bones jump miles out of my skin. I dropped the knife onto the floor and unlocked the door to find dad starring at me with venomous eyes, reminding me of a snake and mum standing behind him like a little mouse, just as terrified as I was.

**J**ack: Over the years I have seen many sides to Ronnie, some more mysterious than others, but tonight held the grail of all faltered understanding. I know she loves me, she knows I love her, so why is her superior ice barrier standing like an equator between two hemispheres? Unintentionally I am standing on Roxy's side; the fiery vexatious one. You can always keep up with her; she is like a book, a picture book and transparent like a ghost. Ronnie's isolated on the other half; cold, distant and spontaneous to the untrained eye. But she forgets that I _know _her.

I have a strong connection with both sisters'. Like Roxy, I was the golden child, the favourite. It didn't matter what I did, my parents just shrugged it off. 'Boys will be boys' and all. My brother Max was just like Ronnie although not as hassled, not as destroyed. A secret fear of mine is that one day they will realise how similar they are and get together. Just like they nearly did when I was with Tanya. On the other hand me and Ronnie are alike in the sense of independence, control and yes, mystery. We both have dark pasts; she knows mine inside and out but I can't help feel there is more to be obtained from her. We're not opposite, we're not similar; we're in some kind of limbo which must be why fate won't keep us together.

**R**onnie: He just doesn't understand. Whilst Roxy is around he will never have the full contents of my love, he will never have the whole of my heart because I will always be on edge that one day she will take him away from me for good.

"I am better off alone." I coldly reply back to him. Phasing him out is the first cut.

Jack stands up; I can see his fury and frustration build up inside him. His hands push back his hair, hitting his head, beating himself up. I know he is blaming himself for all of this. _Knowing _him is like salt in the wombs; the stinging sensation is a constant reminder of all the happy memories I am too afraid to remember, yet they never go away. But all the while the cut still underlies a physical reminder of heart break.

"What is this Ron?" He asks me with a raised voice "we can be 'us' again, if you'd let it happen! What's stopping you?" He continues. My eyes answer his last question, they snap over to my sister. He follows them and catches on, thirty two years too late.

"Oh for God's sake Jack! She obviously doesn't want you!" Roxy shouts, leaning over to him, "you have me and you have Amy."

**J**ack: Ronnie's eyes scarily possess her father's, a slight twitch creeps up her face and her lips become blue and thin like a sheets of ice. The hollows in her cheeks remind me of cemeteries where she lodges graves of people she has lost and once loved and in her mind she is trying to coax them to haunt us like they have been haunting her. All signs say it – she wants _us _to feel her pain. Perhaps she thinks we won't be able to cope with it, maybe she wants us to truly realise the damage once and for all.

"All my life you have stolen _everything _away from me," Ronnie growls at her sister behind gritted teeth, "and still I have looked after you. You will not take advantage anymore. You win, Jack is yours. I hope you are happy. Remember though, I have no sister." With that Ronnie stands up, holding her shaking hands out in front of her, telling us to stay back.

I look at Roxy, she never meant for it to get this far and to put it bluntly, she is a bit thick. I don't think she ever really realised what a thief she was because that's how she was brought up, it's all she knows.

"I want _you _Ron! Please!" I say to her calmly, walking steadily forwards.

"Don't touch me." She spits, "You will not make me feel guilty."

"You are guilty though, ain't ya?!" Roxy screams back, "You're a murderer; Danielle, unborn baby, Dad. Who's next, eh Ron?"

Ronnie remains solitary. This isn't new because she blames herself already. Before I can say anything to make her stay she darts out of the door, in her bare feet stepping onto the snow. I race forwards to catch her. The night is bitter, sour and freezing.

"Ronnie!" I cry out. I can't see her; the mist is low setting, almost touching the ground. The only light visible is the orange glow penetrating into the atmosphere, highlighting bushes and silhouettes of houses. I kick the snow exasperated. I need to find her.

**R**oxy: I know she's right. I am a thief.

I blame myself for everything. I stole dad off her, I stole Jack off her, and my baby; she was intended for Ronnie. My sister hates me, truly hates me. I used to flinch upon the way she acted towards dad, and being on the receiving end is worse than death.

I'm in love with Jack, no matter how much I push it away; it's lodged into the back of my mind. I want a normal family to fill the massive gap missing from my childhood. I want Amy to be normal which is why I had to let Ronnie go. If she ever cared for me she would understand and put my wishes first. 'It's all going to be ok.' I reassure myself. Me, Jack and Amy together at last.

Ronnie: Mum once told me that whatever happened I had to protect Roxy until she could fend for herself. But then she also told me that she would love me forever. When I was thirteen I asked to see the cuts on her arm. "Veronica" she protested. "I love you mum, please let me see them." I reasoned back. Later that night when dad took Roxy to her dance show mum and me sat on the silky sheets draping down from the king sized bed. She pulled back her violet cotton sleeve and revealed her scars. My fingers couldn't help but trace the lines; some were inset into her skin, almost like valleys. I kissed each and every one of them, wondering how one person could be in so much agony. "Veronica, promise me you will never do anything like this. I'm weak, it's the only way-" She whispered. "Promise." I replied immediately. I did anything for mum. "Tell me you will look after your sister" she asked, stroking my knee. "Mum, I-" I hesitated. "You will only ever have one sister; treasure her, for better and worse." Mum softly pursued.

Running through the pure innocent snow, I am losing breath; it's like a battle I can't win. As I know it my body comes in contact with the ground and my head thrashes upon the Earth. I try to keep my eyes open, but it's no use, the cold is taking over my body physically and it doesn't take long because emotionally, I'm already there. "I'm sorry mummy." I choke out.

"It's ok Veronica, I'm here now."

**Voila! **

**I know this is supposed to be a RACK fic, and it is but I just love Glenda so...**

**Roxy's such a cow in this! Don't be fooled though, I actually do like her in EastEnders. **

**Thank you for your kind reviews! Please review this chapter? I PROMISE the next chapter will revolve around Rack :)**

**Love Scarlett x**


End file.
